This invention relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneously transferring multiple workpieces to multiple workstations. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneously transferring multiple shirt cuffs, shirt collars, or other components of wearing apparel to multiple workstations.
Prior to the automation of commercial scale apparel manufacturing lines, significant worker intervention was required to promote the flow of workpieces between the individual manufacturing workstations. A worker would be required to physically (manually) transport workpieces from a supply location to the individual workstations. Moreover, the worker would have to correctly position the workpieces at the workstations so that the manufacturing operations would be accurately performed. Such dependence on manual operation can be costly. The individual machines performing the various manufacturing operations are often capable of high output, efficiency, and accuracy but the efficieny of using these machines can be limited by the necessity of repeated manual intervention.
Due to the many steps required for such an operation, the manufacture of finished shirt cuffs is illustrative of an area where a high degree of labor cost has traditionally been felt. In such operations, the cuff must be aligned so that subsequent manufacturing operations will be accurately performed. The cuff must have a buttonhole and one or more buttons attached at opposing ends, with the buttons correctly opposing the buttonhole. Right and left versions of the cuff must be produced. Finally, the cuff must be transported off the assembly line to a storage area, awaiting final manufacture of the finished shirt. All this must occur in the context of numerous shirt cuffs, in various stages of manufacture, being processed simultaneously to make most efficient use and obtain the greatest output from an automated assembly line.
Thus, it will be seen that an automated assembly line must be capable of rapidly transporting multiple shirt cuffs in various stages of manufacture to various workstations.
Previous attempts to achieve the desired objectives have proven less than successful. Japanese Patent Application No. 63-64094, filed Oct. 31, 1988, assigned to Brother Company, discloses a device that employs a conveyor system for X coordinate movement of the workpiece. Two stationary positioning arms are used for y-coordinate movement, pickup, and rotation of the workpiece. The positioning arms must engage the cuffs from the moving conveyor at the same time that they seek to align and insert the piece at the desired workstation. This combination of processes greatly influences the cycle time of the device, causes workstation coordination difficulties, and contributes to problems in properly aligning the workpiece. Moreover, the drives used in the Brother device are electronically driven motors and controls, making the device complex and not cost effective.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide means and method for increasing the output of apparel manufacturing lines performing multiple operations on individual workpieces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means and method for simultaneously, rapidly and efficiently performing multiple manufacturing operations on multiple workpieces along an apparel manufacturing line.
A further object of the present invention is to provide one assembly for simultaneously performing numerous independent processes associated with manufacturing a finished component of wearing apparel.